FRUK Wedding Day!
by Freckles Forever
Summary: Remember the episode where France asks Britain to marry him? Read to find out what happened after! Does Britain Accept? ONE SHOT!


France looked a bit gloomy as he sat in a chair in Britain's den room. His hands were folded and he feared rejection.

"So, Britain, I have something important I need to say to you...I would like...for you to marry me..."

Britain stared at France in shock and he looked kind of pail. It was an awkward question, not to mention pretty random.

"That's very funny, France. I don't believe it is April Foll's Day yet," he said as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Surely France was joking. Maybe he was just trying to scare him. However, France made no response. Britain tried to smile as he stood up.

"What's the matter, 'ol chap, you can't even afford to buy a calender anymore?" Britain tried to joke and even tried laughing good heartily.

"You are wrong, mon ami. And this is not so funny," France finally spoke, still looking so gloomy.

Britain stopped laughing, although his shocked expression was never gone.

"You're right! What's wrong with you?!"

France reached into his shirt pocket and took out a piece of paper. He took out a spare pen as well and pushed it across the table towards Britain.

"Here, take this." Britain looked down at what France had offered him and started to blush.

"That's a marriage registration form, you idiot!"

France grabbed Britain's hand, despite the Brit trying to break free. He shoved the pen in his hands as well.

"No, it's not. Can't you see? It is a calender. And it's for you! It is a calender!"

"What's come over you?!" Britain screamed as he again tried to free his hand from France's grip. "Unhand me, you frog! This is undignified!"

France forced Britain to write his name in the 'spouse's name' box, although it was sloppy due to Britain struggling.

"NOOOO!" Britain said as he managed to pull his hand back. "I don't know what you're up to, but I don't like it!"

"I don't like it, either, but we don't have a choice!" France tried to explain. "I'm close to bankruptcy now that I recently hand the canal built. If I don't get married to you as soon as possible, I overheard my boss say that he'd kill me! And that would suck!" He imagined his boss scolding him and saying 'I will kill you', in a tiny voice.

Still embarrassed and angry and shocked, Britain punched his elbow into France's ribs roughly, and he managed to break free.

"That is still not a satisfactory reason to be wed! Here's what I think about your form, fool!" he said as he scribbled all over the paper to make it impossible to write anything.

"No, what are you dong?!" France screamed as he tried to stop him.

"There, you see! That's what you get when you try to force someone to marry you, FROG!" Britain said triumphantly as he even started laughing evilly. France was in tears now as he held to ruined form in his hands.

"You brute, devil! Don't you even care if I die?!" He grabbed Britain's shirt and started begging for the younger man to help him.

"Please, you have to help me! I can be your little quiet French village, if you want me to! Come on, help me!"

"I will not, fool!" Britain said as he removed France's arms from him and pushed him away. "Why on earth would I ever want to marry you?! First of all, you need to take responsibility accept your failures..."

Britain didn't have time to finish his lecture when France grabbed him from behind. He held him by wrapping his arms underneath the Brit's armpits and began dragging him away, chuckling evilly all the while. He was determined to get his way no mater what.

Britain cursed at him all the while as France began to drag him towards the front door. Britain tried to plant his feet firmly to the floor, but it was impossible by the way France was dragging him from behind. He whined the whole time and begged for France to let him go.

"Don't be such a baby," France chuckled. "It's only a wedding."

"Only?! France, I don't feel anything like that towards you! Why must you insist we do this?!"

"Because my king likes your queen...a lot," France whispered in Britain's ear. Britain wasn't sure if that was true, or using their bosses' titles as an excuse to hide his own feelings.

"But...but...it takes time to arrange a wedding! Hehehe, yes, at least six months. And what is the theme? Who is all going to be there?!" Poor Britain, he really didn't want to do this.

"My boss has it all arranged already. The theme is pink, it is the new white, you know. And as for the invitations, everyone will be there!" France said.

"'Everyone'?" Britain asked nervously.

"Oui, everyone!" France smiled. They had reached the front door now, but Britain grabbed onto the door frame. He refused to let go. France tried prying his hands off, but Britain refused to give up.

"NO, I told you before and I'll say it again! I"M...NOT...LEEEEEAAAAAVVVIIIINNNGG!" He said as he strained to hold on as France tried to pull him away.

"Oh, yes, you are!" France insisted and this time grabbed Britain around his waist. "You are doing this weather you like it or not!"

"NOOO!" Britain said. But he couldn't hold on any longer and his nails scrapped the door frame as he was forced away from the safety of his home. Some of the door frame came with him and his fingers started to bleed, but he cried out of misery and not of pain.

France smiled as he dragged poor Britain out of his yard, while Britain only pouted and crossed his arms. He was helpless to do anything and he was thinking evil thoughts about what to do with France.

When France reached his Country, he put down the miserable Britain. Britain tried getting away, but France grabbed he legs. Britain started crying and struggling again. France brought Britain to the basement in the building where the wedding was going to take place. He tossed Britain a groom suit.

"Now get dressed, Britain. The wedding is in an hour! Hohohohoho~" France said as he left the room, leaving Britain still crying on the floor. Britain got up and tried to opened the door to escape, but the door was locked tight. This made him even more angry and scared.

"This isn't a wedding...it's a kidnapping!" he screamed. "Well, if France thinks he can make me wear his ridiculous clothes, he's wrong! I have to find a way out of here."

He searched the room for any secret passages. None. He searched every inch of the room for a screw driver. None. He thought about smashing the mirror and using the glass to pick lock his way out, but he didn't think that would work. There weren't any windows in the room either. The light came from the lamp. Great...he was stuck here for who knows how long. An hour...an entire hour of panic. And if he couldn't find a way to escape, that's even more panic.

"Calm down," Britain told himself as he took a deep breath. "I just need to calm down and think." He sat down in the only chair that was in the candlelit room and thought about what he could do.

He looked around the room carefully again as he thought, looking at various objects. After about a few minutes of thinking, he noticed something on the floor. He crouched down and picked up a thin, black stick. Wait a minute, it wasn't a stick. It came from the door hangs. Of course! He could you this to pick the lock! He chuckled to himself, glad that he was so smart!

"That blasted frog is no match for British intelligence. Surely he knows not to leave these lying around...someone might escape. Someone like me, hehehe!"

He stuck the pick into the lock and began wiggling the pick around to unlock it. After about a minute, the pick broke and Britain mumbled a curse word to himself. Lucky he still had a few others and grabbed another pick. He froze when he heard footsteps coming towards the door and took out the pick. He stood back and prepared to fight whomever might be coming in.

The lock clicked and France walked in...wearing a wedding dress!

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING, FRANCE?!" Britain screamed.

"Last I checked, it was a wedding dress. Do you like it?" He asked as he spun around for Britain to see how well it fit. Britain only stared at France in horror.

"You're making me feel very uncomfortable."

"Oh, look at you, Britain!" France pouted. "You're not even dressed yet. The wedding is in five minutes!"

Britain didn't even realize how much time he had spent in the basement. He should have been long gone by now. He should be on his way to an uninhabited island, never to know France's name ever again.

"That's because I'm not going to marry you," he said as he still looked at France in horror.

"Still saying that?" France frowned. He shrugged. "I guess I have no other choice. I'll have to put on your clothes."

"Oh, no you don't!" Britain said as he hid behind the chair and grabbed the groom suit. "I can put on my own clothes, thank you! And why are you wearing a dress?! It should go on my queen, not you!"

"Would you rather wear the dress?" France asked with a smirk and a wink.

"I think these clothes are just fine and more suitable for me," Britain said as he held up the suit.

"Well, then, what's stopping you from getting into them?"

"Nothing, France!" He took off his clothes and put on the suit. "There, you see! I don't need you to tell me what I can and can not do!" He didn't realize, however, that France had tricked him into getting into the suit. France chuckled.

"Hohohoh, that is true!"

"Well, why are you standing there? Don't we have a wedding to attend?"

"Oui!" France said as he wrapped his arms around Britain's neck and tried to kiss him. Britain yelled in disgust and pushed him away.

"Alright, enough of that. Just don't make a fool out of yourself during the wedding!"

"I thought you didn't want to get married to me?"

"I don't! But I'd rather get it over with. Besides, it's our bosses getting married, not us."

France and Britain arrived at the church doors, but Britain refused to go in.

"You know what, France, I was thinking. We don't really have to go in there. And we don't have to be in these clothes, either. It's not like you're...Maid of Honor and I'm the Bestman."

"Of course it is!" France said as he held on to Britain's wrist.

"I refused to let everyone see us like this!" he grabbed onto the church door frames, even though he didn't have anymore nails to hold onto the door. France frowned and grabbed Britain by the waist again.

"Come on, Britain! You said you wanted to get this over with."

"I know what I said! But I'm NOT going in there! You can't make me, either!"

France smiled and began tickling Britain around the ribs.

"OH!" Britain yelled in surprise as he let go of the door frame and held his stomach to prevent France from tickling him anymore.

"Shh!" France frowned as he put a finger to his lips and whispered. "Quiet, Britain! We're going into the church!"

"Don't tickle me and I won't yell!" Britain whispered back. "Maybe I'll yell 'I object'. What to do you think about that, FROG?!"

It was the middle of the night wen Britain woke up in bed. He had such a crazy dream that he married France. It was a nightmare!

"Thank goodness it was only a dream," he said out loud to himself. He looked over and saw France in bed beside him. He smirked at the Englishman.

"Hello, Britain~"

"Hello, France," Britain nodded with a yawn and lied down again. Then he shot up and stared at France in horror. "France?! What are you doing here?!"

"Our kingdoms united, remember?" France smiled.

"So it wasn't a dream...it came true after all! Never mind that, what are you doing in my bed?!"

"You don't remember that, either? Our kings agreed to sleep together to build up our alliance. And I figured you were lonely, so I decided that we share a bed. You honestly don't remember? You must have had too much wine at the dinner celebration," France told him.

"Oh, my bloody biscuits!" Britain said as he buried his face in his hands. He was never going to get away from France now.

"If you want a midnight snack, I won't stop you," France said as he sat up next to the Brit. He started stroking his hair. "But your stomach might get upset if you eat too much."

"I think my stomach is already upset," Britain mumbled. He waved France's hand away. "And keep your hands to yourself!"

"Alright, hohohohoho!"

"Remember, don't hog the bed. Don't hog the sheets, the pillows, nothing!" Britain said as he pointed a finger at the Frenchman.

"I promise," France said as he crossed his heart. Britain watched him suspiciously and lied back down.

"Okay...goodnight."

France started chuckling as he rubbed his feet to Britain's.

"Goodnight, Britain~" Suddenly, France felt sever pain as Britain kicked him in between the legs. He whimpered and turned away.

"And another thing, France. Keep your body to yourself!" Britain said with a triumphant smirk. France could only make a thumbs up to show that he understood.

"Goodnight, France," said Britain as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
